RoDestruct/Black Cats Heart
<< Part 2 of Event 3 We just sat there and held each other for a good minute. I couldn't hear anything in that minute. Slowly and slowly I can hear noise. Noise from behind me, getting louder and louder until it shouts from afar. Her family is shouting at me from a distance. We put a stop to the hugging. I turn and see them with a prepared battle stance and magic attacks ready to strike. I widened my eyes and unsheathed my blade. Darlene had a massive thunderbolt ball in her hand followed by mini bolts around her arm up to her shoulders. Kayla had water flowing up around her, much like a ring of water circling her. Maleecia had floating rocks floating all around her, boulders and stones lifted off the ground. "Back away from my daughter!!!" Kayla shouted with the intent to kill. "We won't give you another warning, begone away from her." Darlene shouted as well. "I will kill you!!" Maleecia shouted out with anger and stupidity. What do I do? Andrea is scared out of her wits behind me. Okay time to go crazy. I charge Darkness up. The heavy their stance. With a clean swipe and release of energy, I create a wave of black energy in which they must try to block. I quickly send five Orbital''s after Darlene, best take out the master first. She drops to her knees after the attack. Kayla and Maleecia release their blows. I back flip over Andrea who puts up a shield that blocks the attacks, barely. I hand her my bow and arrows. I charge up ''Darkness once more. I stop, remembering the ocarina. I play Song Of Blaze. Surely enough Blaze appears and with great timing. Any longer and they would have broke through. As we take off, they still throw their attacks with us barely dodging them. Blaze makes a turn and sends out balls of fire that rain on them. They impact leaving smoke and dust. A blue light clears through revealing they had lived. It was to late for them to continue on, we were to high up. "I...I...I'm sorry." I try to explain. "For what?" Andrea ask. "I am sorry that you had to do this, fight your family. I shouldn't have let that happen." I sorrowfully say. "It's okay!" Andre shouts. "....Okay. So.....That attack...was the Black Cat Heart?" I question. "Yes? Why?" She replies with a question. "And do you have a pendant called "Black Cat Heart"?" "Yes...Why do you want to know!?!?!" "I need your help. I need to find Stallord, my dragon. To get inside his hiding place I need a person that is a black fairy, that holds the Black Cat Heart pendant and the attack Black Cat Heart." "Black Cat Heart? Black fairy?" I explain to her all that has happened and what Stallord said while we head to Sky City. "Hey Andrea! Good to see you again!" Fonso says running at her to give her a hug. "Hi Alfy!!!" Andrea shouts out, giggling after. Septro shakes her hand and introduces his self to her. Septro walks over to me while Fonso and Andrea talk. "Sir, we have been able to make allies with a group of warriors that have apparently been in a light army." Septro whispers. "So we are going to war?" I whisper back. "We believe so, they have informed us that Selene is recruiting people, but we have no further proof. I believe we should do the same." "Okay, do that, I must leave to find Stallord, Andrea is coming with me." "Understood. I'll prepare men and supplies." "That won't be necessary. I do not require men, nor supplies, I have enough to last a good two days. I doubt we will begone that long." "Okay. When will you leave?" "Now. Andrea!! Ready?" "Yes!!!! Bye Fonso!!!" Andrea shouts. "What are you doing? Where are you going?" Fonso ask. "We are going to find some dragon." Andrea replies. "We are going to find Stallord." I state. "Stallord......fine. I will be waiting for your next command." Fonso says. "No, you have a new mission. I want some info on why Selene is gathering a army, that is your mission. Septro will recruit more men." I reply. Fonso nods. I help Andrea on Blaze and then leap on him. We take off, I see that Fonso was glaring at Blaze, he should not trying anything unless he wishes to die. Part 4 of Event 3 >>